marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryan Anderson (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed parents, Unnamed brother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Bryan lost both of his legs above the knees, and his right arm. (legless, one arm) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Chicago, Illinois | Creators = Paul Jenkins; Fernando Blanco | First = Captain America: Theater of War - To Soldier On Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Bryan is a Sergeant in the U.S. Army. At one point during his second tour in Iraq, he was assigned to escort Captain America around Sadr City, to help him win the hearts and minds of the locals. When a terrorist tried to blow him and his comrades up with a suicide bomb that didn't go off, they stood and watched as the Iraqi Police beat the man nearly to death. Captain America was furious that they didn't try to stop them, and ordered them to drive back through The Gauntlet. Bryan lost both of his legs above the knees and his right arm when an I.E.D. went off, destroying the vehicle he was in. Bryan was kept in an induced coma for almost two months while his body healed. He endured forty-seven surgeries in the first three weeks, and twelve more after that. After a couple of more months, he was returned home, where he went to rehab at Walter Reed Medical Center. Bryan made himself a promise and threw himself into the rehab program. After a while, Bryan received a visitor to his room - Captain America himself. Cap spoke for about twenty minutes, that Bryan suffered in silence. Furious at Cap for endangering them unnecessarily, and he had suffered for it. After a year at Walter Reed, Bryan was fit with an electric hand and went back home to Chicago, where he was given a heroes welcome. Becoming something of a celebrity, Bryan got to throw out the first pitch at a Cubs game, and was featured on the cover of Esquire Magazine. After being fit with electric legs, Bryan managed to learn to walk on them just in time to keep his promise. To greet Kenny, Mikey, and the rest of his friends that were in the Army with him in Iraq when they returned from their second tour, standing. During their celebration, Captain America showed up and asked to speak to Bryan alone. They discuss what happened that day, and Bryan tells him that he got over it quite some time ago. Cap confesses a secret to him, that he's got perfect memory and recall, and remembers the name of every soldier he's ever met, and cannot ever forget their names and considers it a privilege. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Iraq War Characters